


Paper Hats and 100 Photos

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: 10 Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Fluff, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Sane Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles and Peter are cuties and you Cant change that, Stiles is the leader of christmas, christmas cuteness, family get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: There's no better thing than celebrating Christmas with well-cooked food, paper hats, and family of course.





	Paper Hats and 100 Photos

**Author's Note:**

> 9/10!!! ALSO I'm an Australian i have literally no idea how Americans do their thing for Christmas, but this is what we do so hope you like it anyway!

For Stiles, family dinners were much bigger than they used to be. 

On Christmas eve he was used to having maybe a handful of guests to accompany himself, his dad and mum. They were nothing special really, asides from the feast of roasted food and the sharing of Christmas cheer, and of course, seeing all his relatives that they had lost touch with over the course of the year, but they were never extravagant or over the top. 

Now with the pack being as big as it is and expanding at a rapid rate, Christmas Eve dinners consisted of upwards of 15 people. This also meant that the food supplied would be just as over the top with mass amounts of side dishes and meats. 

It was early on Christmas eve when he started preparing the day alongside Derek, Scott, Lydia, and Peter, who had insisted he be at hand to help even though Stiles had assured him that he would be fine.

They had all planned the night before on how they were going to set up the table and sleeping arrangements, considering that the majority of the pack and a few pack adjacent people would be wanting to stay the night and celebrate Christmas together come morning. 

It was only earlier in the year that Derek had finally gotten his shit together and relocated the pack house, so that they would now be able resided in the preserve in an actual, and rather large, house. This of course was the reason they would all be able to comfortably stay the night, as if Derek had remained stubborn and hadn’t listened to Lydia and Stiles, who continuously poked the wolf about a lack of space and the minuscule room they had for training or even just simple pack get-togethers until he decided to budge, the loft would have never been big enough for them to house everyone that wished to stay comfortably. 

They had worked it out so that there wouldn’t be more than 2 to a room, with the exception of the den where a small group would be put on floor mattresses. With accommodation sorted, they had also discussed where to set up the table and how to serve dinner. Scott had pitched that they set up outside so that they wouldn’t be cramped together and as long as they don’t stay out too late it shouldn’t get too cold. Derek had added that having a table just for foods and stuff, in a somewhat buffet style, would then allow people to get as much as they liked whenever they liked. 

Today was game day, Christmas Eve, and Stiles was determined to make this ragtag group run like a well-oiled machine. It was about 10 am when he started to roll out tasks. 

“Derek, I’d like you to get the meat out of the fridge and set it on a towel on the counter so they can thaw out fully for later tonight.” 

“Can do.” 

“Scott, go find Isaac and grab the fold-out tables from the attic and the chairs from the garage.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Scott saluted him and speed off to collect Isaac. 

“Lydia, once they have that sorted out could you put your fantastic mind to work and set out the table so that people who get fighty don’t sit next to each other?”

Lydia nodded her head and followed after Scott. With the other on their tasks, Stiles looked over at Peter who was already looking at him expectantly.

“You-” Stiles pointed at him, “Are going to help me in the kitchen and keep everyone on task with me, got it?”

“Of course, love.” Peter grinned and made his way into the kitchen to grab a waist apron and begin to sort out their fresh ingredients. 

They worked together in tandem to put together the start of dishes and desserts that would either need to rest for several hours or chill in the fridge or freezer. It didn’t take Derek long to bring up the meat and set it out on a kitchen cloth Stiles had laid out in preparation. From there he sent Derek to set up lamp lights in the backyard and if he felt up to it, sort out the string lights to go across the balcony railing. 

It was a little past lunchtime when people started funneling into the house, bringing with them a tirade of presents and food and alcohol. For the most part, after directing them as to where they could put their presents and foodstuff, Stiles sent them to help the others set up things for dinner. 

With the flood of people helping, set up had quickly been finished, and from the kitchen window, he could see them playing around in the backyard. Melisa had brought with her a backyard baseball set so they could play while dinner was being sorted. They wouldn’t actually start cooking dinner until about 4 or 5 in the afternoon, so until then Peter and himself packed up everything and made sure nothing could get into it and then made their way outside where they sat on the swinging bench on the porch and watched their pack have fun. 

“it’s nice to have a family again.” 

“It sure is sweetheart.” Peter wrapped an arm around Stiles and pulled him closer. “It sure is.”

A while after that Stiles and Peter started cooking the meats and putting together the final side dishes, all before getting a handful of other pack mates to lend a hand in bringing out the food to the awaiting table. 

The night was filled with laughter and cheering and the popping of bonbons. Stiles was happy he had charged his digital camera the night beforehand and was able to get a photo of Derek and Peter smiling wide and wearing paper crowns. He now had a hundred photos of his family, most of which he will get printed out and put up around the pack house. People praised his cooking and he always directed their compliments to Peter who would deny his help and say it was all Stiles. By the end of the meal, Stiles had won 3 bon-bon hats and a random assortment of small toys had taken upward of 200 photos and smiled more than he had all year. 

It was almost 11 at night and everything was coming to a mellowed end. They were all in the Livingroom, engrossed in a classic Christmas movie with a cup of cocoa in hand. Stiles was curled into Peters' chest and everything was perfect and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that don't be a stranger and leave a kudos and a comment on your way out!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
